How one becomes
by gaaraismylife
Summary: In the world of always knowing what's going to happen even a reapere of life may be thrown off guard. This is how everything came to be. I seriously suck at descriptions. This is Sebastian's story and how everything came to be please read it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ FIRST!**

AU: I have returned to you all. So here you are I have something important to tell you all… this is in the perspective of my own character. His name is Sebastian. This is his story, so please read it and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.

I grew up in a broken home where I was told to be the best. Where my brothers were forgotten and never brought up. So how did I end up the way I did? That's a question I ask myself everyday. So where did I first meet the person of my dreams? That's an interesting story in all truth. Let's start there shall we?

*Time reverse*

I 'm walking through an empty hallway. Nobody is anywhere, where is everybody?

There aren't any birds singing.

Then I hear the one sound that I wasn't expecting.

A scream, louder than any scream I've ever heard.

I dash down the hall.

Where is it coming from?

With every twist and turn of the halls the screaming grows louder. Is this even a person? How could anyone scream that loud and that high?

I come to a room, by now the screaming was at its loudest. A nurse was standing with her back against the wall. The look of fear plastered across her face.

She could possibly see me. Mortals can't see what I am.

Maybe it's the screaming person.

The door was cracked so I step through the way.

The screaming doesn't stop but it's not as loud now.

The sight before my eyes makes me cringe.

A small, too skinny girl is crying- no wailing is the proper term to use for this experience. She's wailing over the body of a small boy with cuts and endless bruises.

Who are these people?

Wait, isn't that the little girl that came to this hospital only two days ago? That means that the boy is her little brother.

"P-p-please s-stop crying, young miss." The nurse stutters out.

Hmmm, when did she get in here? I must have let my guard down.

The girl looks up at the nurse.

"Disappear!" she screams, her eyes flash and the nurse screams.

"D-demon!" The nurse runs away.

The girl looks at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you only came fro the souls of older people. My brother wasn't supposed to die today." She says more tears flow.

Well, that's surprising.

This girl can see me. That could mean only one thing… this girl is dyin faster pace than the doctors expected.

Then she smiles. It's not a smile of happiness or of relief.

It's a smile of unconditional madness.

"If you are here then perhaps this means I will with my beloved little brother." She whispers.

"No, I was here to see who was making all the noise, I have no interest in your soul. You still have a while before your death is made."

She laughs, her stability is fading.

I don't like this, not only can she see me but she can talk to me too.

I pull my glove from my hand.

I touch her forehead.

Maybe I can see what's wrong and correct it.

I enter her memories and start searching.

The deeper I go the more terrible things I see. I see a flash of something that shouldn't be there. I quickly pull out of her memories.

W-what was that?

I look at the small girl.

"So, your name is Rosalie?" I whisper to the unconscious girl.

She looks so fragile. How could anyone desire the pain of such a girl? I look around, I'm not supposed to use my powers this way but, I can't just leave here.

I let her childlike nature take over my senses.

In a split second I take on a human form. At least this way I can move her. I lift the unconscious girl and quickly leave the room. I hear voice disappear down the hall.

I'm in luck. I think to myself as I disappear with the girl in my arms. I have to inform the others about her…

AU: so yeah this is Sebastian's story and I really hope you all like it. It's basically how Rosalie came to be who she is and how she ended up in Wonderland. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I sit on a rock attempting to catch my breath.

Seriously, how do humans do this? I want to just sit here for forever and do nothing.

I look over my shoulder at the young girl now asleep. At least she isn't screaming.

I need to find the rule breaker. He knows everything there is to know about fixing this child. On normal circumstances I would never allow a child to be brought to Head Quarters but that's with normal circumstances.

I sigh and get up, time to get going before anyone comes or accidentally finds us.

I pick up the girl, my breathing seems to even out even more.

Why does she have such an effect on me?

I hear rustling and then someone comes into view.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Could that possibly be my little brother?"

I turn towards him.

"I haven't been called little brother in a long time 'Rylee'." I spit out the last word.

My anger towards my brother has been terrible since we were little kids. He would pick on me and break rules that were never to be broken. That is why he was given the title rule breaker.

"Oh come on, you was what, 12 when I last saw you? It's been like 1,000 years. You should let that stuff go."

I shake my head and turn around completely and Rylee's eyes bulge.

"What do you have there?" He asks.

He backs away slowly.

My eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Rylee?"

"Y-you didn't touch her did you?"

"Um, yeah, I had to though. Why do you ask?"

He jumps over to me and slaps the back of my head.

"HEY!"

"You idiot! Did you not read the rule book in school? You are to never, I repeat never, touch the skin of a mortal. It has dire consequences."

"Ok, that's not making any sense to me."

He slaps the back of my head again and I consider returning the favor.

"Set her down."

I blink and look at him questioningly.

"Just do it."

I shrug my shoulders and put Rosalie back in the spot I had her in.

"Alright, now walk away from her."

I look at her one more time before turning and walking a short distance away.

"Good, now walk farther away."

As I continue walking I start feel strange. My chest burns and I start having trouble breathing.

The next step I take is even worse.

"That's far enough Sebastian. I seen all I need to see."

I look back at him.

He kneels over the girl and looks at her.

I walk back.

"What just happened?"

"You know they say that you are a genius, I'm starting to doubt that. You really didn't pay attention in history did you?"

"You know for a fact that history was my worst subject. I just couldn't wrap my head around it."

He nods and places his hand on his chin.

"I've come to the conclusion that you are an idiot."

"HEY, that's not needed. Now tell me what is going on." I demand, my blood boiling from his riddles.

"Fine, do you at least remember the great banning?"

"Well, yeah."

"What was it about?"

"Well, the Queen at the time was found guilty but I don't know why. They never really told us why."

"You are correct. The Queen was banished because she chose to bind herself to a mortal. This was forbidden and for good reasoning.

"Once a mortal is bound to a reaper of life everything about them changes. They are no longer… sane, I guess would be a good explanation. They become more and more like a reaper until they eventually turn into one. This sends them even more over the edge. That's just what happens to the human.

"The reaper turns also, they become more human-like. They start to feel emotions only humans can feel. This drives them to want more. In the end both die."

"But what does any of this have to do with me?"

He looks up at me.

"I'm sorry brother. You just bound yourself to a human. You just broke the rules."


	3. Chapter 3

AU: it has been like forever since I have updated anything. I was actually considering deleting the rest of my stories and start over. I feel like I'm portraying Red in the wrong way and I don't feel like she's like an actual person. If you have any opinions please feel free to share you can pm me or review, either way I'll get them.

Chapter 3

I just stared at the girl.

What could I possibly do? This girl was hardly old enough to even be considered in my home and the fact that I had bound myself to her was not going to help anything. As a reaper I had more responsibilities. As a son I had to make my parents proud but as a protector I was nothing. I took lives not saved them; I hadn't known at the time what I was really doing. I was reacting based solely upon instinct and look at where that got me.

Rylee had left saying that he would return to explain more to me. All this day had done was give me an incredible headache and a small girl that I have somehow bound myself to. As I forced myself to go back over my school years I remembered little about the banished Queen. I was at the beginning of my school life and the Queen had somehow managed to destroy her place in the royal reaper court. I remember the Queen as a beautiful girl that was wise beyond her years. Her eyes shone with both grace and cleverness. She was a troublesome opponent in any battle and often spent her days around the school. Everyone loved her, that's why when she was banished everyone was outraged. Our beloved Queen was no longer a part of our lives. From the rumors that had spread around she had done the unspeakable and was stripped of her reaper abilities. In the words of a reaper she was nothing more than a defenseless human.

This was all I knew about the Queen, I knew not even her name. She told no one where she was sent and as if she had never been a part of our world she disappeared. That means that if I want to know any more about my predicament I will have to find the beloved Queen that hasn't been on the throne for nearly 800 years.

~~~~~ Rylee's P.O.V. ~~~~~

I was shocked to find that the reapers still left the library unlocked but then again I haven't been in the headquarters for nearly 412 years. It wasn't that hard to find information of the Queen, she had been sent to the closest human civilization. Since then she has moved several times. They kept everything about her recorded neatly.

Actually I was surprised to find information on her at all. After the dethronement no one mentioned the Queen unless they were criticizing the court about her. From the information I discovered little about the human. That just means I'll have to find our Queen and get all the information needed. I'm just hoping that by the time I find her it won't be too late.

AU: I know that it's a little short but this is all I could think of for now. If you have any ideas please let me know. They are certainly welcome. Please review. Thank you .


End file.
